The Hidden Daughter
by Hyre Sanctum
Summary: Voldemort is looking for something. Something that he lost long ago and he won't hesitate to bring it back to him. AU/Only canon before Dumbledore's Astronomy Tower Scene SSHG Read and give me your thoughts!
1. I Will Not Hesitate To Take

Title: The Hidden Daughter

Author: Hyre Sanctum

Summary: Voldemort is looking for something. Something that he lost long ago and he won't hesitate to bring it back to him. AU/Only canon before Dumbledore's Astronomy Tower Scene SSHG

Pairing: Severus Snape and Hermione Granger

Rating: M for violence, swearing, gore, and future sexual content also drinking and smoking.

A/N: This story has been in my mind since I keep reading these different fanfictions. I really wanted to do one too. I know it seems clique (once you begin to read the story you will see what I mean.)

I have wrote stories before but this one dominates my mind constantly so it wanted me to post it. It even comes in my dreams sometimes. (Freaky.) But this is my first fanfiction that is out there to the public to see.

Warning for this story: If you do not like Snape/Hermione, don't read. I am not warning you again and if you review stating something about the fact, I will laugh at you and post a picture of what you said to others so we can all laugh at you. 'Cause I am really warning you. One more time just in case, IF YOU DON'T LIKE SNAPE/HERMIONE, DON'T READ! So I better not get any complaints because I warned you twice. (I bet I still will….) I stated it in the summary and in the warning so I better not get any 'I didn't see that!' because I will laugh and post a picture. (I am really diabolical [insert generic evil laughter here]) Seriously though, don't.

Also, some of this story is in the book or movie but most of it is me. So if you be like, 'THAT WASN'T IN THE BOOK OR MOVIE!'. I be like, 'I KNOWZ! :D'

Warning for this Chapter: Character death, Violence, and a whole lot of 'wut?'

Disclaimer: If I owned this, Snape would have realized that Dumbledore is a Dumb Door and Voldemort is a Moldy Wart then took Hermione over his shoulder to be his bride. They would have lived happily ever after with five kids. But sadly, that is not how it went and so that means I don't own anything relating to Harry Potter. That would be J.K. Rowling. *sigh*

XXXXxxxxXXXXxxxxXXxxSSHGxxXXxxxxXXXXxxxxXXXX

Chapter One: I Will Not Hesitate To Take

"_Death is not the greatest loss in life. The greatest loss is what dies inside us while we live." _

– _Norman Cousins_

Voldemort watched as his Death Eaters crawl through the cabinet that he had the young Malfoy boy fix. His arms crossing over his chest and his eyes glaring at the wooden structure. He snarled causing most of his minions to cower in fear or step away from him entirely. He looked towards one of the younger recruits.

"Go. I will come through last."

The unidentifiable Death Eater nodded his head and went through first but some of them, such as Senior Goyle, stopped and looked at his Dark Lord.

"But sir, do you think that is wise?" Goyle Sr. said foolishly.

Voldemort turned his beady, red gaze towards him. Anger etched on his face and his posture tensed like a coiled snake ready to strike.

"You dare question your Lord?" He hissed. Goyle cowered and shook his head 'no'. Voldemort waved his wand towards the imbecile. Goyle landed on the ground with his knees hitting the stone floor and his body shaking from the painful muscle spasms that Voldemort caused by the Cruciatus Curse. After a few moments of this torture, Voldemort waved his wand again and looked down at the pathetic mass of black cloth on the floor. "Don't ever question my actions, Goyle, for you won't live to see the next sunrise." Voldemort casually walked over to Goyle and proceeded to kick his ribs.

His other Death Eaters, sensing trouble, ran briskly in front of him and walked into the cabinet. Voldemort continued to look down at Goyle and sneered at the wretched man. Voldemort scoffed then proceeded into the cabinet without a backward glance to the groaning underling.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxXXXXxxxxxxxxx

Draco pointed the wand at Dumbledore. His hands shaking and his body quivering for what he was about to do was something he never thought of undertaking. Draco swallowed the bile that was trying to claw up his throat. He wasn't acknowledging some of the words that Dumbledore was saying and Draco unconsciously responded while hiding in himself. He was watching his body respond and his lips move but Draco knew this was not part of the Imperius Curse. It was fear.

Draco was continuing to point the wand at Dumbledore and vaguely recalling that some of the Death Eaters came in. His aunt, the werewolf whose name was not even worth mentioning, Yaxley and his godfather to name a few that Draco saw coming towards him. He shook his head and regained his body from that fear that pierced into him.

Severus Snape tried to grab the wand from Draco but he sneered at his Godfather. "No! I must do this, Uncle!" Draco cried and pulled the wand from Snape's hand. Snape recoiled and looked over towards the Headmaster with a frown on his face. "Avad-"

"Expelliarmus!" A dark voice shouted out and the Elder Wand flew out of Draco's hand. "Boy, it would be best if you stop." Snape and Draco turn back to see their master coming towards them with a terrifying gleam in his eyes.

"My lord." They both recited tonelessly.

Voldemort smirks and twirls the Elder Wand in his hand slowing coming forth behind Snape and Draco with Bellatrix, Yaxley, and Fenrir covering his back. He then waves the wand over towards Dumbledore's direction and causes the Headmaster to fall to his knees which makes it look like he is kneeling. Voldemort comes behind Draco and lowers the boy's wand hand and turns his head towards the kneeling Dumbledore.

"This is what I wanted to see. The Great and Mighty Headmaster of Hogwarts kneeling and groveling before me." Voldemort said mocking the man before him. His red eyes narrowed at Albus. "But I came here for a purpose." Voldemort moves past Snape and Draco with Fenrir, Yaxley, and Bellatrix coming up behind.

Severus Snape spoke towards his Dark Master, "I did not know that you would be here, my Lord." He bows his head with his arm over his chest indicating his servant status.

Voldemort looks over at Snape. "Rise my Servant. You and Draco did me well." He then turns his head over to Draco and sneers. "Your father would be so proud." Yaxley and Fenrir snort with Bellatrix crackling in the background. Voldemort returns to his adversary. He gets closer to Dumbledore and points the Elder Wand at his throat.

"Do it, Tom." Dumbledore says with without a twinkle in his eye and no cheerfulness in his voice like an emotionless husk.

Voldemort snorted at the old man. "No, not until I get the information I want." He jabs his wand into Dumbledore's neck harder. His red eyes glaring at the pathetic fool in front of him. He then bends down to Dumbledore's level having his face inches away. "Where is she?" He hissed into Dumbledore's ear. The old man's eyes widened in shock at the question and he looked into his old student's eyes.

"I fear I do not know what you are speaking of, Tom." Albus said casually.

Voldemort hissed in anger at his response. "I won't ask again, old man." He then proceed to glare at Albus but this did not affect the Headmaster. He didn't say a word. Voldemort slowly stood to his full height and stared down at Albus. "Severus, come here." He called towards his Right Hand without even looking at said person.

Snape comes over quickly as to not let his Master's anger come at him. Voldemort shoves his wand into Snape's hands. In all of his adult life, Severus Snape has never been confused about his Master's actions. Lord Voldemort would never hand his wand over willingly to anyone but was snapped out of his thoughts when Voldemort turned back around towards Albus Dumbledore with a furious expression on his face.

In a blink of an eye, Voldemort grabs Dumbledore by the neck and slowly raises him off the ground. Voldemort smiles but instead of a warm sensation of some smiles this one produces obedience in his subjects and terror in his victims. Snape eyes widened in shock at the unknown brute strength of his Master. Draco looks onto the scene with fear. Yaxley and Fenrir show cool acceptance. Bellatrix smiles sinisterly. The other Death Eaters either gasped in shock or quake in fear.

"Where is she?!" He hisses quietly at Dumbledore. "Where is my daughter?!" Albus glares while the other occupants in the room try to figure out what the Dark Lord is whispering. "You killed her mother…" He once more speaks quietly and tightens his hold on Dumbledore's neck making the old man choke. "My beautiful wife…" Voldemort's nails clawed into Dumbledore's neck causing some blood to leak out of his wound going down his neck and Voldemort's hands and arms. Voldemort smiles at the red liquid cascading down the length of his arm and on some of Dumbledore's clothes and beard. He closes his eyes and relives his memories of his wife. Her beautiful smile, her sparkling eyes….Her big, brown doe-like eyes that even made him smile. He reopened his eyes to look at Dumbledore who was slowly losing air to his lungs and his face turning an unpleasant blue color. Voldemort smirked at his rival. "But when I looked into her cold, dead eyes that is when my heart died. For it died with her." Voldemort then threw Dumbledore's body to the ground with a loud 'thud' and a groan came from the old man.

Snape looked between his two masters and finally stared down at Albus. His eyes calculating coldly at the old man groaning in pain on the floor.

Voldemort turned his head towards Severus and coldly asked him to hand the Elder Wand back. Snape snapped out of his daze and gently gave the wand back to his Dark Master. Voldemort then pointed his wand at old man who was slowly getting back up to his kneeling position. Albus Dumbledore looked up at Voldemort with his famous glare that only came out during dire and angry times.

"And that wasn't enough for you, was it old man?!" Voldemort went up to Dumbledore once more and held his wand to Dumbledore's bloody throat. "You killed my wife and took my precious child away too!"

Snape sharply inhaled at the accusation from Voldemort. '_He had a wife?_' Snape lowered his head and let his hair shield his eyes so he could hide the fact that Snape was looking at his Dark Master calculating. '_He has a child_?!'

"My daughter…" Voldemort lowly whispered and Snape barely even caught it. '_He has a daughter…I wonder, who?_' The tall, dark man thought but snapped back into reality once more at the sound of Lord Voldemort's voice.

"It matters not." Voldemort said while lowering his wand and staring directly into Dumbledore's eyes. "I will just force the precious information out of you." Then without warning, Voldemort entered into Dumbledore's weakened mind to find the information that he pursued relentlessly for years. His eyes widened. His daughter had her mother's brown, doe-like eyes. Eyes that held the same tenderness as that of his dead wife. Voldemort's mouth twisted into an evil smile and laughed out diabolically that twisted his face even further causing the man beside him to back away.

Snape grabbed Draco by the shoulder and slowly slide Draco back towards him. His master was acting strangely and was fearful for the lives of those around him especially Draco. Severus made an unbreakable vow to protect his godson from the same fate that affected the boy's father.

The Death Eaters heard the commotion with their master and the idiotic Headmaster of the School. They did not know that their leader had a wife and a child, a daughter no less! Most were shocked at the news, others were terrified at his reaction, and others had a cold indifference like they did not care at all but were interested anyways at the news. Bella snarled and Yaxley chuckled. Draco looked wide-eyed at the Dark Lord. Snape just held his cold, calculated gaze and folded his arms over his chest.

"You would use my own child against me?" Voldemort growled down at the Headmaster. "You would make her my executioner? With that boy?" He laughed. "You also think a bunch of children can beat me? You are more senile than I thought." Voldemort looked down at the pathetic pile of overly colored robes.

Albus looked at the Dark wizard in front of him and the people behind him. Most of them were students in this school and now…a bunch of murderers. His eyes didn't twinkle when he looked at them and briefly at Severus. A man he considered as a son and Dumbledore chuckled. "Tom, you will fail." He slowly got up and stood in front of the balcony. Dumbledore put his left hand on the railing. "Your own daughter will look at you with disgust at the things you did. She believes you are a child-murderer with nothing but coldness in your heart." Albus then looked right into Tom's eyes. "She will never get corrupted unlike her mother before her."

Voldemort roars to this statement causing everyone in the vicinity to feel his tremendous power pouring out. The walls began to shake, the gears started to rattle, the wood began to creak in protest, and the few available lights began to flicker. Draco shot out his hand to hold onto his Godfather's arm and Snape pushed him back and away from the Dark Lord. Yaxley and Fenrir stared at the scene in front of them while Bellatrix clapped gleefully and was chanting, '_Kill him! Kill him! Kill him! Kill him 'til he's dead!_' The other Death Eaters slowly back away and headed towards the door hoping that their Lord would not place his anger on them.

Voldemort's eyes flashed in anger and his wand aimed at Albus Dumbledore's chest. "You know nothing! **Avada Kedavra**!" A green light emitted out of the Elder Wand charged at Dumbledore causing the man to fall backwards out of the Astronomy Tower. Voldemort began to stare at the opening where Dumbledore fell for a few moments and slowly an ominous smile appears on his face. Voldemort started to laugh uncontrollably at the situation. After a few minutes of the sounds of the cold laughter of Voldemort, he stopped and stared back where Dumbledore took his last stand.

"Finally." He said whispered towards the ground. "You are avenged, Hera." Then so suddenly, Voldemort turns towards his Death Eaters with emotionless eyes. He walked angrily towards Snape and Draco. "We will find the _'Chosen One_' and his companions for my daughter will be near them!" Then Voldemort stalked off towards the door and all of the Death Eaters slid to the side to make room for him to pass. He slammed the door open and slithered off into the darkness of the castle. Snape and Draco looked at each other for a bit then proceeded to leave with their Master. Bellatrix went to the balcony then she pointed her wand towards the sky and casts the spell that summon the Mark of the Death Eaters. Yaxley and Fenrir waited until their fellow female Death Eater finished her work.

But when the Death Eaters were leaving, a pair of green eyes followed them until they disappeared behind the doors.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A/N:

Well that is Chapter One. I hope you guys review and give me some advice! :D

Also I don't do that 'if I get a certain amount of reviews that I will post next chapter'. I will post when I finish. I have an idea of what I want to do with the next chapter so I will continue to work on it. I thought it would be good to end on this note because I am a mean author. (insert evil laughter)


	2. You see, They escaped

Title: The Hidden Daughter

Disclaimer: If I really owned this, I wouldn't be here. Flat broke. With nothing to my name. Everything that looks familiar is not mine. *tears* It belongs to J.K. Rowling, the most wonderful author there is.

A/N:

I have one thing to say…..HOLY SHIT! (Sorry for the cursing...) In a course of a few days, I had around 20 favorites, 50 followers, and 10 reviews. You all made me so happy, I haven't published a story online since 9th grade. (Which btw, was a _long_ time ago for me. Don't call me old!) So seeing you guys like this, fav this, follow this, and review this makes Hyre cry tears of happiness. I would like to thank you all. You guys are so wonderful!

To Minyonette, luvslinkpk88, LK-HoGwArTs-hEaDgIrL, AnimagiPotter, giggles, , Amarenima Redwood, and Shorty653: Here is the next Chapter! And thanks for your reviews!

To bluefirefly5: I haven't gotten any complaints yet but when I do, I promise a picture! ;D I guess you are going to have to wait about Hermione and see if Voldemort's soul can be redeemed…And thanks for your review!

To use2be2t2: Truthfully, I wasn't either. I read a really good Dramione one with this concept, so I wanted to try it myself. Come to find out, there were none that were SS/HG that I liked. So I made my own and I hope I can convince you!

Warning: Blood and Violence, oh my! Also Voldemort swears! Wait, people are offended by Voldemort swearing? Oh well….I would be too if he was hissing and spitting in my face. (Also some others too but alas…they are not important.)

Setting: This is at the end of the Golden Trio's sixth year. I am going to say that they had their farewell feast but Hermione, Harry, and Ron had to stay because it was _safer_ being in the castle than at their respected homes. So there are no other students in the castle. Well, other than Draco, of course. Just in case you were wondering.

Chapter Two: You see, they escaped.

"_A true friend unbosoms [discloses] freely, advises justly, assists readily, adventures boldly, takes all patiently, defends courageously, and continues a friend unchangeably." _

_William Penn_

Harry Potter came barging into the Gryffindor Tower. It only held his two friends and himself currently because Dumbledore forced them to stay because Hogwart's was one of the _safest_ place to be. He said it could protect them from danger of Voldemort and his Death Eaters. Harry scowled. The Headmaster was wrong this time! The Death Eaters were everywhere in the castle and no one but themselves could protect them.

Hermione was presently sitting in a cozy chair by the fireplace reading her book. She looked up to see Harry charging in. "What is wrong, Harry?" Hermione asked inquisitively at Harry.

"Voldemort's here. He is here in the castle." Harry said pessimistically and he lowered his head. "He killed Dumbledore." Harry whispered. "He murdered him just now." He raised his head up and looked at his friends. "And he is coming here to find us! We must hurry and hide or run!" He paced around the Common Room with Hermione and Ron looking at each other. After a few seconds, Hermione pulled her eyes away from the questioning Ron to the pacing Harry.

"What do you mean that Voldemort is here? He killed Dumbledore? What were you doing out there anyways?!" She cried at him. Hermione was like the big sister to Harry. She was the sibling he never had and she would always worry about the safety of him.

Harry stopped pacing and looked in the direction of Hermione. "I went to follow Malfoy, I noticed on the map he was following Dumbledore up to the Astronomy Tower." Hermione was about to respond but Harry overruled her. "So I went to investigate." He sighed and began again. "He aimed his wand at Dumbledore. They spoke back and forth to each other. Dumbledore was pleading Malfoy not to kill him that he would protect his mother but Malfoy refused and wouldn't listen." Harry remembered Malfoy stuttering at his words. He was fearful of Voldemort. "This is when the other Death Eaters came. Bellatrix, Yaxley, that werewolf Fenrir, and even Professor Snape."

Hermione gasped. She had her suspensions about Snape but to hear that he was one did sadden her greatly. Hermione always defended him and admired him but to find him out that he was there with the other Death Eaters planning to kill the Headmaster made her eyes water with unshed tears. "Snape tried to take the wand from Malfoy but he refused saying that he had to do it." Harry scoffed. He didn't believe that Draco Malfoy could actually kill anybody. The Slytherin Prince was shaking and sweating in horror. "Then Voldemort showed up."

Ron shrilled in terror and Hermione gasped in shock once more. "Voldemort and Dumbledore began talking. I couldn't hear what he said at first because he was whispering angrily in the Headmaster's ear." Harry remembers the snarls, growls, and hisses that came from the red-eyed, snake fiend. "But Dumbledore feigned arrogance at, I assumed, Voldemort's whispered question. He got angry and told Snape to come near him then Voldemort gave over the wand to Snape." Harry started to growl. "Voldemort at that moment picked up Dumbledore by the throat and choke him indignantly whispering into the Headmaster's ear once more." Harry lowered his eyes at the floor. "He dug his nails into Dumbledore's neck causing some of the blood to ooze down the length of Voldemort's arm. It was disgusting to watch Voldemort smiling at the sight of blood."

He then looked up at both Ron and Hermione, whose attention was solely on him. Harry began once more. "He spoke, '_But when I looked into her cold, dead eyes that is when my heart died. For it died with her._' And threw Dumbledore onto the ground then asked for his wand back." He remembered his fists tightening at the sight of Dumbledore's fallen body. Harry closed his eyes and continued his tale of what previously happened at the Astronomy Tower. "'_But that wasn't enough for you, was it old man?! You killed my wife and took my precious child away too!_'" This is where Harry regarded at his two best friends. They had the same face that Harry had when Voldemort spoke those words.

Ron's face scrunched at his flabbergasted expression and Hermione's eyes widened in shock. Ron was the first one to speak. "Blimey, Harry! Who would have shagged that?!" Ron cried out in disgust and shivering at the thought of someone caressing the snake.

"Ronald! That is disgusting to think about!" Hermione reprimanded at Ron and her eyes went back to Harry's person. "But he had a wife? And a child?!" She asked Harry. He nodded at her statement and Hermione clasped her hand over her mouth to hide her expected gasps.

Harry grabbed Hermione's attention once again. "But that isn't all, Hermione. He forced himself into Dumbledore's mind to find out who his child identity and where Dumbledore took her. Voldemort started to laugh because Dumbledore was trying to use her, his own daughter, as his executioner. With me." Harry quietly said the last part. "He started to boast, '_You also think a bunch of children can beat me? You are more senile that I thought._' But the Headmaster stood his ground. He told Voldemort, or Tom since that is his real name, that he would fail and that his own daughter would look at him with disgust because he was a child-murderer."

Ron then added his piece in. "I bet that made him really angry." Ron winced at the thought. Harry's gaze went over at Ron.

Harry shook his head. "No, what made him really angry was Dumbledore's last statement. '_She will never get corrupted unlike her mother before her._' Then Voldemort casted the Killing Curse at him." He remembered the glazed eyes of the Headmaster when he fell out of the tower. "Dumbledore fell off the tower and unto the ground below. It was horrifying to watch and then I had to listen to that maniac laugh. It was sickening." Harry exhaled. "And now he wants to find us. Apparently, we are close to his daughter."

Hermione inhales sharply. "You know what this means, Harry? He will come and find her. Voldemort will turn this castle inside and out just to find her!" Harry sulked at his friend but he knew she was right. "We have to leave. **Tonight**! **Right Now**! _**GO**_!" Hermione panicked causing Ron to scramble out of his chair.

"That is why I came here. It was to warn you and to leave this place before the Death Eaters come charging through here." Then they went their separate ways up to their dorm rooms to pack the necessary things they would need for an overnight trip.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hermione ran up the stairs and into her room. She quickly zips open her bag and packs a few days' worth of clothes, a good pair of shoes to hike with, and some of her books. She shrunk her bag and put it in her coat pocket. Hermione then looked down at her orange familiar and smiled.

Crookshanks understood his mistress. He was to stay here and guard her room from unwanted visitors. Crookshanks began to meow and butt his head on her hand. He was demanding her to pet him before she left.

Hermione chuckled. "Yes, Crookshanks. I will certainly be careful." Ever since she was a little girl, Hermione could sense what the animals were saying. She smiled down at Crookshanks and patted his head. "You'll protect the whole castle, won't you boy?" She coo'ed and stroked her fingers through his fur. He mewled in agreement.

Hermione's eyes then took a quick glance at the mirror. She frowned at what was there. Her Glamour Charm wore off again. Hermione walked over to the mirror and scarcely touched the mark that appeared there. Her parents once told her that it was there since her birth. The birthmark looked more like a tattoo than a mark because it had a black and silver snake coiling around a red rose. The snake was eyeing the person observing the mark but if one was to look closely they would find 'SS' near the petals of the flower.

Hermione never really understood the birthmark and mostly kept it hidden with the Glamour Charm but for the last few days it has been bypassing the charm that is supposed to keep it in place. Nowadays, Hermione wears collared shirts and coats to cover her neck should it arise unexpectedly. She then faces away from the mirror and leaves the room. Hermione walks down the stairs to wait on Ron and Harry.

XXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After several minutes of quiet emptiness, Hermione gets a bit suspicious of what Ron and Harry are doing. '_What are those two doing?_' She assumed furiously. After several more minutes, Hermione begins to get worried. '_Did they leave me?_' She believed gloomily and goes to the door. Hermione slowly looks out of the Gryffindor portrait door. Her eyes widen at the sea of black robes and white masks. She gasps, shuts the door quickly, and runs up the stairs towards the boy's room.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxx

Voldemort, Snape, Draco, Bellatrix, and a few other Death Eaters stood outside the door that held the Gryffindor's Common Room inside. Voldemort looked up at the aberrant portrait of an overweight woman. "Let us through." He growled.

The Fat Lady glares at Voldemort and his minions. "Password?"

The portrait was trying his patience and he growled. "Do I look like I have the bloody fucking password? Let us through, you nonsensical door!"

The Fat Lady narrows her eyes at him for a moment then looked down at her fingernails. "Then I cannot let you in."

Voldemort turns sharply towards Snape. "Severus, don't you have access to the student's dorms?!" Snape nods his head. "Then get us through." Voldemort growled every word out at Snape.

Severus Snape went up to the door and frown slightly. If one was to look at his eyes at this moment in time, they would have found that he apologetic look in his eyes. But as soon it came on his face, the sooner it left. Snape pulled out his wand from his black robes and waved it in front of the door. The Fat Lady started to screech when she was being forced open. Voldemort glares at the portrait. "Oh, be silent! Silencio!" He casted the Silencing Charm on the painting and walked through with his Death Eaters.

XXxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hermione ran swiftly into the boy's room and found them stuffing their pockets with their belongings. She started to panic. "They're coming! The Fat Lady can only hold them for so long until Professor Snape lets them through!" She cries. Harry pulls out the Invisibility Cloak and cascades it on top of all of their heads.

"Then let's go!" Harry whispered and the Trio silently sneaked out as to not draw attention to themselves. When they walked into the Common Room, they found Death Eaters and Voldemort in the sacred room of the Gryffindors.

Draco Malfoy looked around the cozy room full of red and gold colors. "This is what it looks like…" He whispered to himself. Voldemort flickered his angry gaze at Draco.

"No time for gawking at the scenery! Find them! …But I want them alive. They cannot give me the information I want if they are dead." Bellatrix stomps up to the girl's dorm barely missing the trio. They decided to flatten themselves against the common room's wall. "No harming them either, Bellatrix!" Voldemort said with his arms crossed over his chest. The occupants in the room could faintly hear Bellatrix's sigh before she began her rampage up the stairs once more. He then looks over to Draco. "Find the others." Draco nods then glides up the stairs towards the boy's dorm and out of sight. Voldemort turns to his other Death Eaters. "You in the back, guard the door. The two other males go follow the Malfoy boy and you two females, follow Bellatrix and make sure she doesn't try to do anything_ fun_." Ron, Harry, and Hermione wince at the thought of Bellatrix's idea of _fun_. The Death Eaters went up to where they were told to go and that just left Professor Snape and Voldemort standing alone in the Gryffindor common room with the Trio hiding and scarcely breathing. Snape then turns to his Lord and his head bowed low as to not offend.

"Will they have the information we seek?"

Voldemort's eyes flashed over towards Snape and he stared at him. It looked like Voldemort was speculating on saying more but he decided against it. "Yes." He plainly stated. Snape heard a dismissal when it was said and returns to gaze at the stairs.

Voldemort then looks over to where the Trio are standing. "Did you know Severus that I can detect magical signatures that are usually not seen by the naked eye?" Hermione covered Ron's mouth to stop him from yelping in terror.

Snape looked where his Master was staring at but found nothing there worth noting but responded to his Master's question anyways. "No, I did not my Lord."

Voldemort smirked. "Especially those that connect me to Potter?" Harry grabbed his forehead in pain and began to groan. He would have been heard if it was not for Hermione. She plastered her hand over his mouth and held Harry towards her chest.

'_Damn Voldemort! He knows we are here because of me_!' Harry thought viciously.

The Dark Lord smirked for he heard the thoughts of Harry and gravitated towards the center of the room. "Of course I do, Potter. You and I are connected. I can see through your eyes as much as you can see through mine." Snape upon hearing this scans the room to detect any sudden movement. "Your friends are with you." Voldemort slowly looked around as if trying to do the same as Snape and detect movement. "The red-headed nuisance who is born from Blood Traitor's." Ron clenched his fists but didn't move an inch or make a sound. "Also the know-it-all girl who parentage is quite questionable. For how could two useless, incompetent muggles create a powerful being?" He calmly stated.

Harry glowered at the sickly, pale monster but Hermione smiled at him which caused Harry to put his arms around her. Hermione, of course, was angry at the insult to her parents but didn't protest out loud.

"Come out, come out wherever you are." Voldemort taunted.

After a small amount of time in tensed silence, Ron Weasley decided to open his mouth and whisper towards his buddies.

"Oh Merlin, he's ugly." He said. Luckily, Hermione thought of putting a silencing charms on themselves before coming down the stairs.

"Ronald!" She said with widen eyes and proceeded to smack him upside his head with her free hand. Ron clutched his head in response and groaned softly.

"What? He is!" Hermione rolls her eyes.

"_Shut up_!" She hisses at him and Hermione turns her eyes towards the so-called _Dark Lord_.

After a few moments of complete silence, Voldemort's face scrunched up in anger. His eyes glaring at certain spots in the room and what was placed on his mouth was a snarl. "I am now done playing games, Potter." Voldemort slowly pulled out his wand from his robes. "I do love the hard way. It is less _boring_." He shot his wand out. "Finite Incantatem!" A red light shot out the end of the Elder Wand but nothing was revealed. Voldemort turned towards and stared at Snape with a quizzical glance.

"It seems they are not using the Disillusionment charm then, my Lord." Snape replied at the unsaid question. "I heard from Albus that Potter has a special kind of item that makes him invisible." He said letting his Master think of the _item_ that could make one invisible. Voldemort started to laugh.

"Ah, he has one of _those_." He said drawling out 'those' like it was repulsive to say. "I was to believe that item didn't exist anymore. Oh well." Voldemort sighed out. "Accio Invisibility Cloak!"

The cloak glided across the room into Voldemort's awaiting hands. He turned his head towards the right to find three teenagers flattened against the wall. Voldemort's smirk slowly began to spread out across his face.

Snape sneered at the sight. Potter in Miss Granger's arms. The sight made his blood boil and his fists clenched at his sides. Snape wished he could hex 'The-Boy-Who-Lived-To-Get-On-His-Ever-Lasting-Nerv es' into oblivion.

Voldemort slowly turns around to face the Golden Trio and a sickening smile gradually appears on his face "Well, what a _pleasant _surprise." He said sarcastically and gives the cloak over to Snape who promptly tosses it to the floor with a scowl which cause Harry to growl and glare at the hooked-nose man. Snape saw the reaction of Boy-Wonder and sneered in return.

Harry unraveled from Hermione to have a staring contest with Voldemort and Snape. Snape's mouth twitched at this and Voldemort's face expressed nothing. "You killed Dumbledore." Harry challenged with Voldemort. Snape and the Dark Lord cooled their expressions for their eyes and faces were blank as a new piece of parchment.

"How do you know that, boy?" Snape maliciously growled at Harry.

Voldemort raised his hand to silent Severus. Snape looks out the corner of his eye to see this and audibly snaps his jaw shut but that didn't keep him from glaring daggers at the young man. "I assume you used **that**." Voldemort pointed to the object on the floor. "To see us undetected." Voldemort then viciously stares at Harry's face. "You know what happened in that tower." Harry didn't deny or confirm Voldemort's suspensions. "You know what I seek then, boy?"

Harry's fist clench in response to his question. "You want information…" He drawled out and glanced over to his friends then back at his nemesis once more. "That we don't have." Harry pulled out his wand quickly, and Ron following his friend's footsteps, cast the Stunning Spell onto the two darkly dressed men in the room. This distracted them from Hermione, who also drew out her wand, to cast a devastating spell.

"Bombarda Maxima!" She shouted and a white light shot out from her wand to land behind Voldemort and Snape. This produced an overwhelming explosion from behind the two figures and diverted their attention from the Golden Trio to the wall. The wall that _used _to be there.

Harry, Ron, and Hermione seized this chance and rushed out of the room. Hermione jerked open the door, stunned the negligent Death Eater guard, and ran down the hall as if the hounds of hell were chasing them biting at their feet.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxx

A few instants later, the other Death Eaters, Bellatrix, and Draco came accelerating down the stairs. What they saw was their Dark Lord regarding the obliteration of the wall with cold eyes and was silently pondering at the situation. Severus was scowling at the destruction as if he could not believe that _she_ was capable of destroying something. Voldemort's face became impassive when his Death Eaters trotted down the stairs. He looked over at his followers. "You see…they escaped." Voldemort's red eyes became heated. "What took you so long?"

Draco spoke first. "My Lord, there were so many rooms that we didn't know which one was the…" He caught himself before he spat out their nicknames. "Theirs." Voldemort eyes continued to fume. "I am sorry, my Lord." Draco bows his head and Voldemort turned to Bellatrix.

"The Mudblood had curses, wards, and traps with also a mangy beast in her bedroom." Their Lord's eyes became cold. "I removed the curses, wards, and traps after one of the idiots back here set them off." Bellatrix pointed to the one behind her right side. "Also her fucking Kneazle got me too. Then the foul animal decided to attack me with its claws and teeth." Her arms were proof of this testimony. "So I killed the abhorrent fiend." Bellatrix gleefully declares. Snape and Draco grimace at this fact.

"Well then…" Voldemort calmly states while weaving with his wand in the air modestly. "You are all failures…" He gazes over at the stunned guard beside the door that is still presently on the ground. "And I hate disappointments…" Voldemort despondently said before using the Killing Curse on the guard and using the Cruciatus Curse on the other unnamed Death Eaters. After multiple screams and torturing curses later, Voldemort cancelled the spells and looked at the three who weren't tortured. "I trust that you don't want to follow their example?" Bellatrix, Draco, and Snape showed their affirmation with a nod. "Now get to it!" Voldemort yelled at them.

Draco rushed out of the room once the Dark Lord stopped speaking with his aunt and godfather evenly walking behind. Once the door was closed, Voldemort turned his scrutiny down at the four Death Eaters on the floor. "Since I don't remember which one of you decided to run into a fortified area like an amateur, I'll just eradicate you all." He held his wand up and four distinctive green flashes brightened up the room before abruptly returning to orderliness. All that was heard was malevolent laughter echoing down the hall.

End Notes:

Well, that is Chapter 2! You didn't think I would let them get capture that easily, did you? Come on, Hermione is clever enough to use her environment….So stay tune to see if they escape the castle! Hyre would love your thoughts!

In Other News:

My week sucks. My M/W days start at 6:45 a.m. til 8:45 p.m. I am **not** going to write on those days but I do have an idea notebook to help me keep track. Most likely I will write on the other days but my off days are Tues/Fri/Suns so you might see me update on those days.

Also, I am highly addicted to reading fanfics. So…yeah. _Highly_! There should be a FFA meetings here. (Fanfiction Anonymous) 'Cause I need one.


End file.
